


Keep Dancing!

by The_Emotional_Robot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Emotional_Robot/pseuds/The_Emotional_Robot
Summary: Alison and Mike had always loved Strictly. Now the ghosts do too.A love letter to Ghosts and Strictly - getting me through one episode at a time.
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Keep Dancing!

'Come on, Ally! It's starting!'

'One sec - just getting a drink!'

'Come on! The glitterball waits for no one!'

Alison rolls her eyes but can't help her grin. It had become a tradition for them. Special. Especially at the moment, with you know _everything on_ , to sit together for the 2 and a half hours phoneless and to just focus on the dances - well it was just the tonic (as Fanny would say).

Long before Button House. When Brucie owned the floor. The two of them would curl up under the duvet with a drink and an occasional take-away and just be mesmerised by the dancers - the big band drowning out AJ's bass from the flat above.

Now in their new home - a mansion crying back to the same by-gone era as the dancehalls themselves that Strictly clung too - their tradition had new participants.

'Oh, it will be on soon Alison. And they all look so pretty and happy! Do you think there will be a romance again?'

'Romance Kitty? It is nothing but impudence - there is nothing romantic about adultery! It sullies the most important bedrock of this great nation - that of the marital bed. Back in my day, we would never have stood for this attack on marriage...'

'But what could be more romantic than two dancers embracing in the night - moving ever closer, love just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away, until they become one - only to be separated by the last note of the orchestra never to be reacquainted. Alas!'

'They bes dancing agains next weeks unless the peoples watching throughs the mirrors says no.'

'Yes, Mary, I was talking of the beauty and rapture of the dance.'

'There is no beauty in adultery - dancing should be between a couple married in a house of God!'

'Well, Fanny. Carol and I met at a dance. And we weren't courting then! Went with Morris in '77 to the Yarn Market. It was lovely and ever so much fun.'

'If we are talking about fun - I can think of another dance a couple could get up to. The _Ramsgate Rumba_ comes to mind which involves...'

'Yes. That's enough of that! The performance commences at nineteen thirty hours. It is important to show our support and appreciation of their discipline, hard work, and commitment. So chop, chop into the lounge.'

'Only because you fancy that solider fellow.'

'What? What!'

'Nothing. Nothing. Lets go.'

As Alison entered the lounge trailed by arguing ghosts she couldn't help but smile. All of them had been as spellbound as her and Mike. The glamour and music reminding them of festivities, balls, and dances they remembered from their lives. All came from eras where dancing was common place and an important part of their lives, giving them all something in common. They had all laughed at Mike Bushell - and the ladies (and the Captain) had become quite flustered by Kelvin's samba. The new season was only adding to the excitement and with the year being as it was they could not have needed it more.

So as she sat down next to Mike and the familiar theme song washed over them. On top of the usual Strictly pleasure, she couldn't help her joy and delight at her little family settling into a good old fashioned show. After all wasn't Strictly family viewing?

But looking around she noticed someone missing. Where was Robin?

Alison shrugged - maybe he was outside. It was a clear night after all.

But as Tess opened the show, she noticed the lamp flickering on and off.

Glancing across she saw Robin, grinning he winked and said:

'Glitterball.'

Smiling she leaned into Mike enjoying a family night in. Yes it was definitely a 10 from Ally.


End file.
